


Help

by Awesomeness_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acts Like A Family, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Anger, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Backstory, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Comfort, Eventual Beta Derek, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, I need help, Loft, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Past Rape, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Shy Derek, Slow Burn, Stiles' Territory, Stilinski Pack, Supernatural Danny, Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomeness_Wolf/pseuds/Awesomeness_Wolf
Summary: Derek was puffing as he tried to run from his abusive pack, his breath labored. They were catching up fast, he had to keep going. He accepted a long time ago that he fell from beta to omega, but he never truly felt like a part of the pack.





	1. Anger

Derek was puffing as he tried to run from his abusive pack, his breath labored. They were catching up fast, he had to keep going. He accepted a long time ago that he fell from beta to omega, but he never truly felt like a part of the pack.  
_______

 

"Hey pups, what's going on?" Stiles asked as he walked into the mansion that had four levels to it. The pack decided wanted a pack house, so they chose to build it themselves one summer in the woods. When no one answered him he knew something was up. He closed his eyes and mapped out where exactly all his pups were. Boyd was in his and Erica's room reading. Ethan and Danny weren't there, they called and asked to go out as well as Lydia and Aiden. Leaving Allison, Scott, Erica, Isaac and Jackson in the den. He headed towards his pups making a note to check in on the others later.

"What happened?" Stiles asked. He was almost expressionless as he crossed his arms. Silence.

"Answer. Anyone," He growled, warning his pups.

"I sorry Sty it was an accident. I didn't mean to,'' Scott whimpered.

"Did what Scott''. Stiles' started to get impatient.

''Jackson and I were playing in the backyard with the ball. I dodged it by hitting it with my hand and it broke Lydia's window," Scott rushed out his voice becoming hoarse as he sensed his alpha's anger building.

"Jackson?" Stiles asked and received a nod plus a whispered sorry Stiles.

"Both of you". His pups winced at the tone of his voice.

"Go fix it." Stiles' eyes flashed crimson red. Both boys hopped up and nuzzled in Stiles neck before they left. Stiles sat down with the rest of them watching the tv. Truly not paying attention to what was playing. He was focusing on the pack bonds of all the betas. He mentally strummed the ones of the betas that weren’t at the house, making sure they were alright. Stiles felt his phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket looking at the name that popped up on the screen. It was Satomi.

"Hey Alpha Ito what do I owe this pleasure?" he stated answering his phone, slinging his arm over Lydia.

"Do you know them?" His pack started to pay attention when he abruptly jerked forward.

"Dammit some of my pups are out". Stiles was furious and the others felt it. Scott and Jackson even came back down eyes glowing and nail extended.

"Sty?" the teens coursed.

"Thanks I appreciate it. Keep me informed." Stiles hung up then called his pups that were out.

"Stay where you are. Don't leave." He hung up again and headed towards the door.

"DO NOT UNDER ANY OTHER CIRCUMSTANCE BESIDES ME CALLING, LEAVE THIS HOUSE. BOYD AND ALLISON ARE IN CHARGE," Stiles commanded, a growl escaping him as he took off with his keys in his hand. He was to pissed to pay attention to the road rules as he sped to the bowling alley, the speed limits be damned. 

He tried his hardest to keep his wolf in check, the last thing he needed was to be pulled over and be half shifted. When he got there he found them all sitting at a table. Stiles walked over barely containing his wolf. He was furious that a pack Satomi didn't know, crossed her territory without consent on their way through Beacon Hills.

"Get in the car. Danny drive right behind me," he said before anyone was able to get a word out and ask their alpha what was wrong. As they moved towards the cars Ethan couldn't help but feel scared. He slid up beside Stiles, stuffing his head into his alpha's neck.

"Alpha are you okay?".

"Yeah pup I will be and I'll explain everything when we get back to the den," Stiles said as he started to calm down. It made him feel better knowing all of his pups were safe. At that point, that was all that mattered.


	2. Protect

Previously on Help  
"Get in the car. Danny drive right behind me," he said before anyone was able to get a word out and ask their alpha what was wrong. As they moved towards the cars Ethan couldn't help but feel scared. He slid up beside Stiles, stuffing his head into his alpha's neck.

"Alpha are you okay?".

"Yeah pup I will be and I'll explain everything when we get back to the den," Stiles said as he started to calm down. It made him feel better knowing all of his pups were safe. At that point, that was all that mattered  
_____________________________________

“Go to Danny he wants you.” Stiles whispered in his ear. Ethan left with a nod and went to dump against Danny. Back at the den, no one dared to even move when Stiles left. Boyd walked down the stairs looking around confused. Everyone else looking just as confused. It was completely silent until they heard the cars pull up. Everyone unconsciously counted the heartbeats in the cars. Relieve washed over them as they confirmed five heartbeats. 

Listening closely they caught Stiles’ instructions. “I want everyone in the den so I can explain.” They filled in as instructed and sat in the den in their respective couples and seats. 

Stiles started as he regained control of his wolf, “First off everyone is staying here for the weekend so call and make sure to tell your parents. Next there’s a pack that Satomi told me just crossed her territory without consent. She said it looked like they were headed towards ours. I was also informed that they looked as if they were chasing someone. Most likely since it's a run-away its an omega. I want everyone paired off at all times. No one is to be left alone. I-” Stiles stopped hoping his nose was playing tricks on him. 

Nope he smelled it again and his amber eyes burned bright scarlet. “Listen to me very carefully. Go out the back door and take the shortcut to the border lines.” With confused looks all around he sighed. “They’re here.” As you may have already guessed Stiles doesn't take to intruders very well. Wolfing out and running to the borders. Finally having arrived impossibly fast.

First he smelt omega, then pain, then intruders, and blood. Stiles was beyond pissed. He caught witness of the omega getting abused. Without thinking the packed jumped into action. Protecting the hurt omega as one of their own instinctively from the way Sty darted to the wolf, circling around Stiles and the omega. “Hey take it easy. Please can you look at me. That’s it nice and slow. Is it ok if I touch you?” The omega nodded as he fully looked into Stiles’ eyes. Stiles let his eyes flash and in response Derek’s flashed electric blue. Stiles rubbed his hand up the wolf’s arm drawing away some of the pain. “Thank you.” the omega whispered exhausted.

 

“Your welcome. My name is Stiles Stilinski. I know you're tired and in pain but can I know yours?” he tried. “It’s- it’s Derek. Derek Hale.” he wheezed. “That’s good is it alright if I let one of my beta’s take you.” Derek nodded. “Jackson c'mere.” Jackson looked up from the wolf he tore apart to give his attention to his alpha. “Take Derek, Danny, and Isaac back to the den. Protect the house and each other. We’ll be back in a little while, this shouldn’t take too long. Howl if something happens.” Stiles says while taking out two wolves. “Tend to Derek as well.” And off they went leaving the fight to the rest of their packmates.

Stiles tilted his head, cracking his neck then let his eyes seep into that beautiful crimson glow. Smiling a toothy grin, his nails growing out stained black tips. There weren’t many other wolves chasing Derek 8 wolves maybe. Jaks already took out one. Allison hit another with a wolfsbane arrow while Boyd throw the other into a tree. Scott was going toe to toe with one fighting back to back against Erica.

Stiles took out two more of the ones left over, Allison shot another, and Lydia controlled a scream at the last one.

Stiles, satisfied, began making his way back to his second home. The betas followed behind him.


	3. Love

Previously On Help

Stiles took out two more of the ones left over, Allison shot another, and Lydia controlled a scream at the last one.

Stiles, satisfied, began making his way back to his second home. The betas followed behind him.  
________________________________________________________________

Everyone came back with minor scratches. “Argent thanks, I’ll update you in the morning…. Yeah I still want her to stay.” Stiles hung up the phone. The pups were playing per usual. Jax came down stairs to join them. “Sty, Derek’s in your room.” Stiles nodded and Jackson ran off to play with the others. Something crashes. Stiles closed his eyes hoping he didn’t have to step in. “Stiles…...Sty…….ALPHA you need to see this.” Stiles sighed hard and walked into the den. 

“What the hell?” He said flashing his eyes. 

The whole room froze. “What have I told you guys about playing before moving the furniture?” Apologies came rushed. Then he saw the broken table. Flames started to engulf him. Meanwhile upstairs, Izzy is taking care of Derek who is visibly scared and shaking. “Hey it’s fine we get in trouble a lot. Sty never physically hurts us. At least not severely that is. Maybe a smack every now and then but nothing major. We all love him and he loves us. He’s an amazing alpha and mage.” 

Isaac’s calm taking was helping to relax Derek even if it's just a little bit.

At that Derek looked confused. “His mom was one.” Derek nodded seeming to understand but then cringed at the noise. “I’m sorry I know they can be a little loud. Hold on a sec.” Isaac stuck his head out the door telling them to keep it down some. “Hey, can you take your shirt off for me.” Derek got afraid, very afraid. He started thinking the same thing he had to endure with the other pack was about to start again. Derek started to whine and hyperventilate. Isaac noticed and went to go get Stiles.

“Stiles we have a problem you might want to see to like yesterday.” Isaac’s panic made Sty’s alpha kick in double time. They ran back upstairs. And Derek was in a defense mode. “Izzy what did you ask him?” “I asked him to take off his shirt.” Isaac said confused as to why that mattered. Stiles made his way to Derek with his eyes turn purple. Derek was confused by seemed to be caught in a trance. It was helping to calm him.

“Isaac we don’t know what he’s been through so you have to be specific with your request.” Isaac face palmed thinking about how stupid he was being. “Derek look at me, I need you to relax all Izzy wanted to do was tend to your wounds so you can heal faster. Okay?” Stiles specified. Derek relaxed his stance and calmed down enough to let Stiles get closer. “Thats better isn’t it.” Derek nodded. “Ok Izzy listen closely, You and Alli need to go get Deaton tell him i’ll do what i can till then. Tell Lydia, Jackson, and Danny I need them to stay here and the rest of them are to run the territory to make sure we didn’t miss anyone. ” Isaac nodded taking off as instructed.

“Derek can I touch you?” Derek flinched at the thought of another alpha hurting him but nodded anyway. “Okay I need you to do something for me alright? I want you to watch everything I do and listen to my heart if I start talking. Can you do that for me?” “Yes,” came small from Der. Stiles lengthened his claws slightly. 

Der tried to backup horrified. “Easy, easy i'm just cutting the shirt off so you won’t be in more pain trying to move around.” Derek visibly relaxed into Stiles’ touch. Derek started to feel warm so he looked down Stiles’ hands were glowing purple along with his eyes. Leaving Derek completely confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! I'm a bitch I know. Your just going to have to wait to see what happens.


	4. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg you guys are going to hate me for the end of this one.

Previously on Help

Der tried to backup horrified. “Easy, easy i'm just cutting the shirt off so you won’t be in more pain trying to move around.” Derek visibly relaxed into Stiles’ touch. Derek started to feel warm so he looked down Stiles’ hands were glowing purple along with his eyes. Leaving Derek completely confused.  
___________________________________________________

 

Stiles pulled Derek closer and leaned in. Derek reflexively tried to move away but Stiles hand reminded him he felt safe with them. “Hush pup it’s okay. This is gonna help you heal quicker so you can move around easier.” Derek went completely lax making him lose balance. Stiles jumped to catch him.

 

Danny walked in a little bit ago. Lydia and Jackson were arguing about something and Danny went to get Stiles to make them stop. Stiles looked exhausted. He probably is, he kinda exhausted a lot of magic during the fight. Now he’s trying to help/heal Derek. He’s too nice for his own good sometimes. He pushes himself too far too often. But I wasn’t going to tell him that. Danny thought.

 

Derek caught his balance and Stiles fainted!

 

Derek backed away frightened. Danny jumped into action. “Derek! Look at me. I want you to cover your ears I’m about to yell.” He nodded confused but followed directions. “Good. JAXS AND LYDS QUIT YOUR SQUABBLING STILES FAINTED……. AGAIN!” They rushed upstairs. “Damn it I told him not to use to much more magic. When we came in he was exhausted to the max but still pushed to help Derek.” She raged and ranted.

 

Derek thought she was mad at him. He backed up in the corner and started quietly whimpering. Jackson heard before anyone else. “Derek? Derek! Hey hey hey why are you crying?” Derek’s eyes drifted to Lydia who was now paying attention to the situation. 

 

And she face palmed then got on her knees in front of him. “Derek hi, I’m Lydia. I want you to listen very carefully to the words I’m about to say. Listen to my heart. I am not mad at you. I am not blaming you for this. I am completely and utterly angry at my dumbass alpha for overdoing it. Alright. And Sty is gonna be fine, he just needs to sleep for a little while and some food.” Lydia’s heart didn’t stutter once so Derek believed her and calmed down. 

 

“Deaton, Lzzy, and Ally are back.” Danny and Jax’s eyes flashed. “Someone else is here and Allison is bleeding.” 

 

Lydia bolted down the stairs. She was NOT having this while her alpha was offline for at least 2 hours. She absolutely hates when he puts her in these kinds of positions.


	5. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this won't be the end of the chapter. This is only a two part-er because I promise a chapter before I graduate and im running out of time. There are a few surprises in this chapter. Tell me what you guys think and what you want in the second part. I hope that this doesn't feel like a cliffhanger because this isn't supposed to be one. Please dont kill me for some of the surprises.

Previously on Help

“Deaton, Lzzy, and Ally are back.” Danny and Jax’s eyes flashed. “Someone else is here and Allison is bleeding.”

Lydia bolted down the stairs. She was NOT having this while her alpha was offline for at least 2 hours. She absolutely hates when he puts her in these kinds of positions.  
_________________________________________

 

Danny followed her down stairs. “Danny and Isaac take Allison down stairs.” Everyone except Derek knows that Lydia is pissed when she uses full names. As they went passed Izzy whispered that Sty was going to kill him if Lydia didn’t beat him to it. “Deaton please help Allison first then I’ll have Jackson bring Derek down. *He nodded and left.* As for you, what is your purpose for being here.” Lyds spoke to the stranger. 

So help me lord if she’s after Derek. Or from his old pack, she thought. “Hello my name is Eliza but most people just call me Elly. I’m here to see your alpha.” Elly replied with a smile. Not sensing the anger. More so ignoring it. She knows something she believes that they don’t. Lydia banshee screams to tell the others to come home. 

Meanwhile upstairs……

Jackson was trying to control his wolf knowing that it wouldn’t help the situation at all if he was mad. Derek tried to take a step forward. “Derek I don’t want to accidentally hurt you. I need you to not be near me right now. You don’t smell like pack so my wolf will try to attack you. So I’m begging you to not get close until I have my wolf in check.”

Derek steps back in understanding, but felt a little pushed away. At that point he made a horrible mistake…… he chose to hide.

Due to all the commotion and anxiety Stiles was able to woke up in thirty minutes instead of two hours. He woke up confused about what's going on. The first thing he noticed was Derek hiding and Jax struggling to keep control. 

Sty got close to Der and crouched in front of him. “Derek look at me. Did Jackson hurt/hit you?” Derek shook his head no. “Good stay right here.” Shines his purple eyes over Derek. Thank god he’s ok, Sty thought. He walked in front of Jax

He flashed his purple eyes first to make sure he’s okay. Then his red ones. Stiles lifted up his chin so Jax can scent him and calm down. Thankfully it seemed to be working. “Jackson slowly tell me what happened.” Spoke as Sty pulled his arms around Jax to comfort him more. As Jax explains what happened while Stiles was sleep. Stiles felt growling anger from downstairs. The other pups just returned all teeth and fangs at the trespasser. 

“Okay I think it’s time to go see what’s going on.” They all make their way down stairs. Eyes shining red. “What in the blue hell is go-....... Elly?” Everyone turn to Eliza then to Stiles. “You know her?” asked Lydia. 

“I’ll deal with you later.” Stiles said as he stared down Eliza. “Pups, Den, Now! Not you Eliza, Derek, or Lyds.” He paused waiting for the others to situate themselves. “Lydia…. What happened?” Stiles ground out trying to keep his cool. “Ally, Izzy, and Dr. D came back. Allison got hurt and Deaton’s been taking care of her downstairs. Danny and Isaac is down there with them. Then I called the others by screaming.”

Lydia hung her head in shame. She isn’t allowed to call the others like that and she new it. Stiles had explained to them a while back that howling and screaming (for Lydia) is an absolute last resort. It gives away their position which could put them in more danger. “You know you’re grounded right” She nodded. “You can go with the others.” Stiles told her. She gave him a hug then bound off. “Derek cover your ears. DANNY ISAAC BRING Y'ALL NARROW ASSES UP HERE NOW!” 

They ran upstairs and bared their necks. Stiles scent marked both of them.  
“Danny go in the den with the others and call my dad.” He said opening his mouth to speak again but was interrupted. “Sty wait don’t call him yet please.” Eliza begged and Stiles sigh. “Fine, hold off on that Danny. If Jax looks calm and ready, tell him he can go see Ally.” Danny left and Jax ran down stairs.

“Isaac what happened and why is Allison hurt.” Stiles asks calmly, keeping in mind that Isaac is highly sensitive to yelling and anger directed towards him. ”When we got close to the clinic we got ambushed by 6 hunters. 

Allison took out two of them and got shot in the leg. And I took out the rest.” Then Isaac got quite. “Isaac show me your eyes.” “Stiles please don’t make me.” “Isaac, Now.” Isaac flashes his eyes and looks down. His eyes flashed light blue. Stiles sighs understanding that Isaac was scared that he would be mad that his eyes changed. (If that sentence made any sense to y’all.)

“Isaac look at me. What have I told you guys from the start.” “Never be ashamed of the color of our eyes. Even if they change.” With each word Isaac got more confident and accepting. “Exactly now go in the den, Scott wants you and fyi blue looks good on you.” Derek watched fond as Stiles and Isaac hugged. Isaac left happy and proud that he was able to protect his sister. 

“Eliza whats wrong? You wouldn’t have stopped me from calling dad unless you were in trouble.” “Come on Sty you know I hate it when you use my full name.” Stiles stared her down and growled slightly. “Sorry. I left Uncle Anthony’s house and came home because hunters are after me. I didn’t want to get him involved.” “You should have called me first then we wouldn’t have had to go through this like that. Come on, since you're going to be staying home for a while or permanently you can meet the pack.” 

Allison, Jackson and Deaton were already back upstairs in the den.

They made the journey to the den. All the wolves became protective of their partners. Stiles roared to get them all to calm down. “Alright pups listen up, I want you all to meet my twin sister, Eliza Kassidy Stilinski.” Everyone was in complete shock. “She went to live with our mother’s brother after mom passed. She left to study magic. She’s a complete mage. Does anyone oppose to Elly and Derek joining the pack.” No one made a sound. 

“Good, but Deaton can you check on Derek first if you would.” Derek looked mortified up at Stiles. “Danny go with them please.” They all went back to being infatuated in their own love lives. “It’s late so you’ll formally meet everyone in the morning. Turn your neck you know how this goes.” 

Elly bared her neck and Stiles bit her. “You’ll sleep at dad’s house in my room. Just go in through the window since there is no need to wake him this late. Alright now get going while I check on Ally.” Eliza disappeared literally and left the pack house.

“Derek you’ll be fine Deaton works on all of us, including Stiles.” Danny spoke lightly. Derek calmed enough to get worked on. “Alright pups time for bed we have school tomorrow.” Stiles receives a string of complaints. “Seriously I have to get Derek and Elly enrolled in the morning. Derek you can take my room. You don't have to join the pack until you heal. Pups we're getting up at SEVEN so we can go to my dad's for breakfast. Good night.” Mumbled good nights came in response.

-The Next Morning-


	6. New Part-Two

Previously On Help

“Derek you’ll be fine Deaton works on all of us, including Stiles.” Danny spoke lightly. Derek calmed enough to get worked on. “Alright pups time for bed we have school tomorrow.” Stiles receives a string of complaints. “Seriously Derek needs to sleep and I have to get Derek and Elly enrolled in the morning. Derek you can take my room. You don't have to join the pack until you heal. Pups we're getting up at SEVEN so we can go to my dad's for breakfast. Good night.” Mumbled good nights came in response. 

-The Next Morning-  
___________________________________________________________

5:40 a.m  
Stiles always wakes up first. He slept on the couch so Derek could take his room. He got off the couch and started a pot of coffee, thinking about what his dad is going to say when they get there. He should know she’s there by now, Stiles thought. Stiles made his way to his room. Opening the door with magic trying not to wake up Derek. When he stepped in the room he seen Derek sitting on the side of the bed looking at his bandages. 

 

“Did you get some sleep?‘ Derek jump at the sudden noise not realizing that someone was in the room with him. “Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you *Stiles chuckled lightly* I said did you get any sleep.” Derek blushed when Sty laughed. “Umm yeah it was fine. I thought one of the wounds started to bleed so I got up. I didn’t want to wake up anyone though.” Derek gave shyly. “Want me to check them?” Derek nodded cautiously. Sty got some more bandages from his bathroom. As he was changing the wounds he started to notice Derek was flinching at almost every touch.

 

“Derek does it hurt when I touch it.” Derek looked away but did not answer him. “Damn it Derek, you should have told me earlier.” Stiles felt a spark of pride for making all the rooms soundproof. You can’t hear in the room if the door is closed, but can hear outside the doors. “Derek do you trust me because this is going to hurt at first?” Derek submitted to Stiles to show that he trust Stiles completely. Stiles took that as Derek saying he’s ready to join. 

 

Stiles proceeded to bite Derek’s neck, breaking the top level of skin. Then Derek started to whimper when Stiles placed a flat hand on his wound and it started to sting. Stiles is whispering a spell. Then it stopped. Stiles moved his arm in front of Derek’s mouth. “Bite now. It will make you feel a little stronger until it finishes healing.” Sty ordered. Derek bit down following directions. He tried to let go. Stiles grabbed his chin and told him to keep going until he felt able to stand easy. 

“Speak up when you’re in pain. It doesn't just have to be to me either. Prepare yourself for a lot of attention. Let me know when it gets to be too much so I can make stop, okay.” Derek was feeling better and said ok. “You can wear some of my clothes, the bathroom is over there, now I need to get the others up or we’re gonna be late.”

 

6:00 a.m  
Everyone has their own rooms but usually sleep with their partners. Stiles went to Lyd and Aiden’s room first. Lydia needs her time in the bathroom. He made his way to Ally and Jax’s room next, then Ethan and Danny’s. Finally he made it to Scott and Izzy’s room. He lets Izzy sleep in because he gets ready the fastest. “Pups be in the cars in 45 minutes. I mean it.” 

 

Stiles went to his room to ask Derek if he wanted some coffee then made his way to the kitchen. He made him, Izzy, Lyds, Jax, Boyd, Danny, and Derek a cup of coffee and everyone else orange juice. He began to pass out drinks as they made their way out the door. Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and Derek got in the jeep. Erica, Boyd, Allison, and Jackson got in Jackson’s Porsche. Ethan, Aiden, Danny and Lydia rode in Danny’s car. 

 

They got to Stiles’ dad’s house and Stiles told them to wait in the car. Sty went in and was instantly attacked. By the Sheriff's dog and his sister. “Okay, okay now I can’t breathe. Hey girls, what did dad say?” He asked nervously. “He popped me then hugged me and told to call every once and awhile.” Well that’s good I guess. I can call the pups in since he doesn’t seem to be mad or going to yell, Sty thought. Stiles whistled letting the pups know it’s safe to come in.

 

They filed in going straight into the kitchen saying hey to the Sheriff. They waited for Stiles to take his first bite so they can eat. “Alright, time for introductions so Elly and Derek know everyone.”

“Puppy dog eyes over here is Scott. My best friend and second in command.” Scott raised his hand slightly.

“The curly haired sweetheart sitting next to him is his boyfriend, Isaac.” The comment made Isaac blush a little.

“Next is our resident hunter Allison.” Stiles noticed Eliza getting defensive. Stiles used sign language to tell Elly that everything is fine. That he trust Allison and her dad.

“The twins, Ethan and Aiden. Save your breath Aiden is with Lydia and Ethan is taller than Aiden.” Aiden looked at Stiles surprised. 

“The strawberry blond genius is Lydia. She’s our hot tempered fashion forward banshee.” Lydia did a hair flip and waved at them.

“That’s Allison’s boyfriend Jackson. He’s nicer than he looks.” Jackson growled and Stiles growled right back.

“Next is Danny our computer hacker. He’s a blue phoenix and Ethan’s boyfriend.” Danny said hey as he walked to the sink to wash is plate, making sure to rub against both of them.

“The badass blonde next to him is Erica. I suggest that you don’t try and take her bathroom time unless you want to be missing fingers.” Erica looked up smiling all fangs.

“The quiet one with his nose in a book is Erica’s boyfriend, Boyd.” Boyd looked up confused. Then went back to his book.

 

“Okay now that that’s taken care of we need to going. Bye dad, love you. I’ll be swinging by after school for a minute. Everyone let’s go, Elly you’re riding in the jeep with us.” They walked out quickly shouting goodbyes. They rode to the school and Stiles gave his lecture. “Listen up, I want no “accidents” today. That means No magic, No wolfing out, and No fights.” Jax started to speak ”But-.” “Jackson PERIOD. Do I make myself clear.” “Yes alpha.” came from everyone.

 

The rest of the ride was quiet. Stiles is trying to mentally prepare himself for today. They pulled up and got out. “Let’s go you two,” Stiles said. Him, Derek and Elly walked to the main office. Everyone was staring and whispering. News about new students spreads fast at BHHS. “Don’t worry about that you guys are going to be fine,” Stiles whispered. 

 

They made it to the office with surprisingly no harassment from anyone. “Hi Miss Casey.” “Hi, Stiles my favorite student. What brings you to the office.” Stiles flashes her a charming smile. “I need a favor? The is my dad’s friend’s son Derek Hale. She is my twin sister Eliza Stilinski. Could you enroll them please.” “Stiles you know that I can’t-” “Please Casey, I’m desperate. I’ll take full responsibility for them and their mistakes. Just please.”

 

“Alright Stiles I’ll do it. If it was anyone else I would have said no. Keep them out of trouble. Here’s their timetables, welcome to Beacon Hills High.” “Thank you Casey, you won’t have a problem with them.” They walked out of the office. “Way to go bro, I didn’t know you had it in you.” Derek opted to stay quiet. “Me and Casey are so not together. She just owed me a favor for watching her son for two months while she went on vacation.” Derek perked up a little at the comment.

 

Stiles took a picture of both their schedules. “Elly it looks like your first class is with Lydia, Boyd, and Izzy. I’ll let them know. I’ll take you over there. Let me see, hmm Derek your first class is with me. I guess it’s just you and me in the mornings.” They took Elly to Chem 2 with the others. Then Derek and Stiles walked to AP History. Mr. Harris’ class. “We’re going to pray that Mr. Harris isn’t in the class when we get there. Or unfortunately you’ll see a different side of me. This teacher hates me.”

 

“Damn Stilinski where’d you find them.” Justin said looking Derek up and down making him feel uncomfortable. Stiles stepped in the way of his vision. “I highly suggest that you stay away from my twin sister and boyfriend.” Derek looked surprised but quickly got his emotions under control playing along. “I doubt that you’re with him, “ Justin said scoffing. “I doubt you want your ass beat this early in the morning, but that is still possible.”

 

Derek chuckled making Justin look at him angrily. Stiles Turned around, grabbed Derek’s hand and they walked away. Sty leaned over to whisper in Derek’s ear, “If it gets to be too much take two fingers off my hand. If you can keep walking. Don’t nod, tap my hand twice if you understand the plan.” Derek tapped twice so Stiles continued with his plan. He bit at Derek’s ear gently, then moved Derek in front of him. 

 

They turned the corner and Stiles quit his assault on Derek’s ear. “Sorry I had to make something up so they won’t mess with you.” Derek realized Stiles had yet to let his hand go. He wasn’t complaining. He was actually blushing. Stiles smiled at him. They walked in the class still holding hands. Thankfully Mr. Harris wasn’t there yet, nor were a lot of students. Stiles dragged Derek to the back of the class with him. They found two seat by the window. Mr. Harris seem like he didn’t notice them there so class wasn’t too hard. 

 

They really just passed notes the entire period. The day went pretty smooth aside from the morning incident. “Umm… You and Danny have last period free so I’m gonna take you to the library. That’s where he usually is since Ethan is in AP Lang with me and Boyd.” Derek nodded following next to Stiles. Stiles was texting Danny, letting him know they were coming and the cover if anyone messes with Derek.

 

“Here we are. I gotta hurry up before Winter tries to kill me. *Stiles leaned in. Derek tried to hide his blushing.* Danny knows the cover. Relax a little. Danny’s a great listener even if it looks like he isn’t paying attention. Try talking to him, he may surprise you.” Stiles walked him to the table Danny was at, kissed Derek on the cheek, then ran out of the library. “He’s late for meet up with Winter isn’t he. She is so beating his ass this time.” Derek didn’t even question how he knew all that. He took a seat hiding his face in his arms.


	7. Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!!!!!!

Previously On Help

“Here we are. I gotta hurry up before Winter tries to kill me. *Stiles leaned in. Derek tried to hide his blushing.* Danny knows the cover. Relax a little. Danny’s a great listener even if it looks like he isn’t paying attention. Try talking to him, he may surprise you.” Stiles walked him to the table Danny was at, kissed Derek on the cheek, then ran out of the library. “He’s late for meet up with Winter isn’t he. She is so beating his ass this time.” Derek didn’t even question how he knew all that. He took a seat hiding his face in his arms.  
_____________________________

 

“I have a question for you Derek.” Danny said still looking at his homework. “Shoot,” Derek said muffled since he still had his face down. “Why are you hiding those beautiful eyes of your?” Danny said like it was nothing. “I’m actually hiding my face, because Alpha makes me nervous.” “You don’t have to call him alpha all the time. We only really call him alpha if we want some advice from him or are being super serious.”

 

“Derek come on. I have to do something before we go home.” Derek sat up confused completely forgetting about how red his face was. Danny grabbed Derek’s arm when he pulled his bag on. They went to the locker room and Danny was rummaging through his locker and he seemed like he didn’t find what he was looking for. Then he apparently remembered where he put it. 

 

“Hold on a sec I have to text Sty. I gave him my gift for Ethan. * Derek opened his mouth * It’s just a gift I felt like getting him. More so a thank you for doing the right thing two years ago.” Danny looked like he was about to cry so Derek grabbed his hand to comfort him. Thankfully it worked.

 

Danny had went in Stiles’ locker to find the gift and they left. It’s a necklace with a blue eyed wolf and a moon. The inscription on the moon says ‘Thank you for making the right choice two years ago.’ Danny’s phone started ringing. “Hey babe……. Yeah I’ll be there in like ten minutes had to grab something first………….. I don’t know ask Jax………… Alright……. Um * Danny turned to Derek * is Sty taking Derek with him or is he staying………… Is he at the front…… I’ll be there soon just stall.” Danny hung up his phone and looked at Derek.

 

“Okay our game is starting soon, Stiles is taking you with him, so we gotta hurry because I’m the goalie. Stiles is in front of the school.” Danny said rushed and they started running to the front door. When they got to the front Stiles was leaning on his jeep. Danny looked at him pleadingly. “Go” Stiles said to Danny. Danny took off after mouthing thank you. 

 

“Come on pup where going to my house for a little while. I’m letting Lydia off punishment tomorrow so she’ll definitely going shopping first and I’m letting her take you too. Don’t worry if she’s shopping she’s harmless.” Derek was highly confused why he was going to Stiles’ house and why he was going to the mall with Lydia tomorrow. “Umm….” Derek trailed off remembering what speaking out got him in his old pack. 

 

Stiles pulled up to the house twenty minutes after pulling off and turned off Rosco. For once in his life driving speed limit. “Hey look at me. Derek I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe with us I promise. What were you going to say before.” Stiles looked at him encouraging. “Umm… I was just curious about what we’re doing here and…… why I’m going with Lydia.” Derek cringed and looked down when he was finished. “Hey, hey, hey, I told you I wasn’t going to hurt you.” Stiles lifted Derek’s chin and smiled.

 

“See no harm. No pain. We are here so I can fix the attic up so you have a room to stay in when you get tired of the others and I’m sending you with Lyds so you can get some clothes and things for you room.” Derek blushed at the thought of Stiles taking care of his pack. He nodded and they went in the house.

 

Dad’s not home which only makes my job ten time easier. Stiles thought. An hour and a half of straight cleaning.

 

Meanwhile at the school……..   
BHHS won the lacrosse game and everyone was celebrating. Everyone was moving to go home except Stiles’ pack. “You guys smelled it too right.” Scott asked curiously. He received nods and grunts confirming his suspicion. Everyone was looking at Scott waiting for instructions. “Danny, Isaac, and Erica go get the cars. *Those called went to follow their directions* Lydia call Sty-” Everyone froze hearing growling from behind us. 

 

All the wolves turned to hold the wolf. “Call Alpha Now. Elly can to put him in a shield bubble?” Elly nodded and start saying a spell. “Stiles valde magnum problema! Illic 'a puero suo, et luna lucet, hic lupa! Illa sanguinem ejus: et sanans! " Lydia said in Latin. When she’s nervous or hurried she accidentally switches languages. “Did you just say he’s moon shining but not healing? I’m on my way.”

 

“Derek we gotta go something happened at the school.” Derek rush back to the jeep. It didn’t surprise him that he was worried for the pack, but he couldn’t figure out what moon shining meant. He never heard his old pack use it before except once.

 

______________________________  
Stiles valde magnum problema! Illic 'a puero suo, et luna lucet, hic lupa! Illa sanguinem ejus: et sanans!"  
English translation: Stiles very big problem! There's a young she-wolf here and its moon shining! She's bleeding and its not healing!"

Let me know about any confusion PLEASE!


	8. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up!! If yall look at my profile you'll find my social media names.

Previously on Help  
“Derek we gotta go something happened at the school.” Derek rush back to the jeep. It didn’t surprise him that he was worried for the pack, but he couldn’t figure out what moon shining meant. He never heard his old pack use it before except once. 

Stiles valde magnum problema! Non est hic puer est, et luna lucet! Ipse suus sanguinem suum, et non hoc curat! English translation: Stiles very big problem! There's a young here and he’s moon shining! He's bleeding and its not healing!" Let me know about any confusion PLEASE!  
___________

Thankfully Stiles and Derek were at the Sheriff’s place or they would still be driving. They jumped out the car and ran to the field just as the others brought the cars around. “Listen up I want everyone to go to the house and wait for us there.” No one moved. Stiles was about to blow up at the stubbornness of his pack. “Oh my ….. If there are too many things confusing his senses he’ll try to attack or run away.” Everyone, at that, slowly started to move towards the cars. 

“Elly and Derek ride with the twins. *The twins both froze in their tracks and got scared.* What!” The rest of them took that as there chance to run to the cars. Ethan looked at his boyfriend pleadingly, Danny mouthed a sorry and took cover.   
Aiden started hoping to soften the blow for his brother. “During lunch we had to go to the house because I left my history book and lacrosse gear. I dragged Ethan with me and   
we took Danny’s car and got our bikes.” 

They cringed at how it sounded coming out of Aiden’s mouth. Stiles looked ready to chew them out, slap them and kill them all at once. The scary part was he could. “You two are in so much trouble. You’re lucky I have to deal with this right now. Elly and Derek ride in Scott’s car then. Now all of you need to get out of here. He’ll calm down only smelling an alpha.” 

The twins bound off to follow their packmates thankful not to be hit right then and there. 

Now to get to work on him, Stiles thought. “Easy there pup I need for you to calm down. I'm going to bring the bubble to the floor.” Stiles spoke very calmly as to not frighten the wolf anymore than he already was. Stiles, for an extra matter, put a peacefulness spell on the bubble before making it go away.

Stiles flashed his purple eyes over the puppy looking at the wound. Trying to figure out why the wound was still bleeding. The he had a thought that maybe the alpha that bit him made this. 

“Do you know your name?” The wolf looked up at Stiles, completely shocking Stiles to the core. He knows this boy. “My name is Hunter. What is happening to me.” The young wolf asked distressed. Meanwhile in Scott’s car. 

“Is he going to be okay? I just got my brother back! I can’t lose him again.” Eliza asked on the verge of tears. “Elly please relax Stiles is going to be fine. He had to handle most of our full moons. Honestly I’m more worried for what he’s going to do to the twins. Elly He Will Be Just Fine trust me.” Scott said trying to focus on driving and making the twins feel better through the pack bonds. 

Back to Stiles, he was able to get Hunter to his feet only for him to almost fall back over before Stiles caught him. “Hunter you’re a werewolf I’ll explain more later. Can I take you to my place.” Stiles asked as he was trying move Hunter toward the car.

“Yeah that’s fine since I have nowhere else to go. Why do you look and smell familiar?” “I'm a friend of your older sister, Winter. You may recognize my scent from her. My name is Stiles, you were too young to remember when me and you sister first met and start hanging out. Do you know who bit you.”

Hunter was contemplating what Stiles said and shook his head no at the question then started crying out in pain. Sties sat him up in the front seat. “Okay since you’re not going to make it home like this without crying out in pain or bleeding out I’m about to do something. You're going to have to wait to ask your question when I get you to my house. Because when I'm done you’ll fall asleep. Do you think you can drop your fangs?”

Hunter attempted to do what he was asked and succeeded. Stiles pulled one of his sleeves up and put his arm in front of Hunter's mouth. Hunter looked confused but got the memo and bit down. “Shit we’re getting your fangs floated.” Stiles mumbled and placed his other hand over the cut and used a spell to speed up the healing process. Stiles was done and Hunter passed out.

The others pulled up to the house minutes apart. “Scotty look.” Isaac pointed to the back. Eliza fell asleep with Derek’s arm around her also sleep. Scott snapped a few pics and sent them to Stiles. Isaac shook them to wake them and almost got caught by Derek’s claws. “Oh damn, Derek take it easy it’s just me.” Derek looked shocked at what he just did about to apologize. 

“Derek I promise you didn’t get me I'm fine. You don’t have to apologize for anything you got scared it is completely understandable.” Derek nodded and woke Elly up so they could get out the car. Everyone went their own ways when the got in. Except the twins. “You know he’s going to take our bikes, right.” Ethan said

“Babe I'm taking a shower first.” That was Danny. The twins went in awaiting their punishments. Lydia and Boyd sat in the living room. “Just the two I was looking for.” Derek mumbled out. “What can we do for you Derek?” Boyd asked putting his book down nudging Lyd. “Um ……. I have a question, it’s about something I heard al- Stiles say.”   
He had their full attention so he continued. “What does moon shining mean? I heard my mom say it once before but never asked.” Lydia looked at Boyd probably asking for permission because Boyd nodded. “It’s a word. . . . phrase Stiles uses to describe new bites on the full moon. Basically when they get temperamental and aggressive.” Derek nodded in understanding and left.

Derek went upstairs looking for Danny. Derek knocked on the door waiting for a reply. “You can come in Derek.” Ethan said and continued pacing. “I- .... Are you okay?” “Oh sorry just a little anxious waiting for Stiles to get here.” Ethan said forcing himself to sit on the bed. “Translation he’s waiting to see if Sty is going to beat his and Aiden’s asses for getting their bikes.” “Thanks babe I need that right now.” Ethan said back sarcastically. 

“Did you need anything Derek?” Ethan questioned directing his focus back to Der. “I ……. Wanted to know if I should tell Stiles I like him back? There was this guy at school, Justin I think, was harassing me and threatened to harass Elly. Stiles called me his boyfriend but his heart didn’t skip when he said it.” 

Derek start feeling nervous waiting for the answer. “Yeah definitely tell him when he calms down. *Derek smiled* You should smile more it looks good on you. *Derek blushed* Babe I owe you ten bucks.” Ethan said to Danny and all the heard from the bathroom was something drop and an enthusiastic yes. Ethan start laughing but Derek didn’t question what they were talking bout. 

Stiles pulled up to the house telling Boyd to put Hunter in the basement. Lydia hopped up, “Wait Hunter as in Winter’s little brother Hunter?” Stiles nodded his head going to take a seat in the living room. “I need to sleep for a bit but if he wakes up before me, wake me up.” They nodded and went back to what they were doing.


	9. Mark

Previously on Help

 

Stiles pulled up to the house telling Boyd to put Hunter in the basement. Lydia hopped up, “Wait Hunter as in Winter’s little brother Hunter?” Stiles nodded his head going to take a seat in the living room. “I need to sleep for a bit but if he wakes up before me, wake me up.” They nodded and went back to what they were doing.   
___________________________________

 

“SHIT it feels like I have a hangover and I haven’t even been drinking.” Stiles exclaimed upon waking up. “Elly could you please come here?” Eliza bound into the livingroom all smug. “Help me out here, I can’t use my magic.” Elly stayed quiet. Oh my god is she seriously about to make me beg in my condition. “Eliza please I can not right now, not like this.”

“Sorry bro I didn’t mean to push like that.” Elly says apologetically, holding her hand on Stiles’ forehead and her hand began to glow. Stiles took a breath of relief. “Thank you I owe you one. Is Hunter up yet?” Eliza shook her head no. “And is everyone else okay? How long was I sleep?” He tried to stand but was instantly in pain. Eliza pushed him back in his seat.

“Stiles take it easy, you used a lot of magic and lost a lot of blood helping Hunter. Maybe more than you realized at first. You weren’t out for long maybe two and a half hours. Everyone, as far as I know, are fine. Stiles *She put up a silencer bubble around them* You know this isn’t good for you. You can’t keep pushing your magic like this, it’s hurting you. The others told me you fainted the night you guys saved Derek.”

Stiles was quiet. “Eliza ….. You have to understand that I only do it if absolutely necessary and only for my pack. If I know they have injuries that will potentially kill them if they wait to heal on their own that’s when I step in. Hunter would have bled out if I didn’t do it then. I promise I’ll lay off for a while. I need someone to check on Hunter, but not   
you. If he smells magic he’ll freak and hurt you. As a matter of fact have Derek go.” 

Eliza looked confused and scared for Derek’s sake. Hunter looked ready to chew all our heads off at the school. “Trust me, I know what I’m getting him into. He is the least threatening because he wasn’t at the school when Hunter was about to attack you guys. Hunter wouldn’t feel like Derek was holding a grudge or wanting to get back at him. Not that anyone else is. Maybe Jax but he’ll get over himself eventually.”

Eliza seemed to come around to the idea. “I need you to tell them that this is an Alpha order and no one is to argue the decision E S P E C I A L L Y Scott. I need to sleep some more so I don’t look like I was just hit by a highway full of buses.” 

Eliza laughed and dissipated the bubble letting her twin go back to sleep bracing herself for the uproar that will come with this alpha order.She walked upstairs to Danny’s room stopping at the door. She hesitated before she knocked. Ethan got a little tense but it faded away when Danny put his hand on Ethan’s shoulder and whispering calm down. Danny was the one to invite her in.

“I didn’t mean to bother you guys.” She said small but continued when Danny shook his head no. “Um ……… Ethan do you mind putting my brother in his room? I would do it but I'm still learning the levitation spell. And I need everyone in the kitchen, so I can give Stiles’ orders all at once.” The three boys in the room nodded everyone heading to the door.

Ethan was quick about moving his alpha, trying not to wake him. He didn’t want to be in even more trouble. Stiles still haven’t given the twins their punishments yet. When Elly was sure everyone was there she started. “So I'm going to lead with this. This is an alpha order and no one is to argue it. Derek is going to check on Hunter since he would be the least threatening. I'm just the messenger.” She held her arms up in defense.

Everyone seemed to understand why Derek was going with the explanation. Everyone started to leave the kitchen unbelievably content with the orders. It’s probably because of the no arguing part of the order, Eliza thought also leaving. Derek bent over the island, he felt like he was going to vomit, twice.

Ally was the one to notice something wrong with Derek. As she limped over to him, “Derek why does it look like you’re not breathing? What’s wrong? Look at me. *She lifted his head so he was eye level* You have to calm down. Try to match my breathing.” Derek closed his eyes and focused on Allison’s breathing, slow and steady. Derek slowly started to regain control of his lungs.

“There we go, nice and easy. Take deep breaths just like that. Why were you freaking out so much?” Derek stood up a little straighter but decided to resign to a chair. “I'm sorry I didn’t mean to scare anyone i'm just not use too much of anything …....” Derek looked down at his hands. 

“Hey, hey, hey none of that now. *She lifted his chin again* This isn’t your old pack, you won’t be reprimanded for speaking up. There is not judging or shaming in this pack. Now finish what you were going to say.” He gave her a small smile, “Understood. I'm not used to being paid attention to. So it's new and scary when Stiles gives me things like this to do. And I guess I just freaked.” 

He offered wanting to show that the advice did not go unheard. Ally returned the smile, telling him he’ll be fine and that he should talk to Sty about it. Derek made his to the basement after his pep talk with Ally. He got to the last step freezing when he saw Hunter sitting up on the couch. “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone I swear. I was scared and didn’t know what to do.” Hunter gave sounding like he was on the brink of tears. 

Right then Derek remembered the day they saved him. Derek made his way in front of Hunter. “You didn’t hurt anyone so their is no need for the tears. You feeling better?” Hunter gives a shy nod wiping the tears from his face. “Does it still hurt?” Derek asked gesturing Hunter’s stomach and shoulder. Hunter nodded stiffly. “Do you mind?” Derek asked getting up. Hunter got stiff but nodded anyway.

Derek slid a slow hand up to Hunter’s arm. He started to pull pain when he reached the shoulder. Hunter breathed in relief, saying a breathy thank you. “I know it's inconvenient but I have to ask some questions for my alpha. Why were you at the school?” Derek sat back down looking at Hunter. “Two reasons really, I was looking for my sister she was suppose to be at the game and because I was kicked out.”

“I know it's personal but why?” Derek asked curiously. “Don’t worry I don’t mind. My dad walked in on me and my boyfriend making out. We were studying but one thing led to another and are books ended up on the floor. My parents thought both their kids are straight. Little did they know that I am gay and Winter is bi.” Hunter laughed sadly. “Sorry I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories. I’ll ask my alpha if you can stay here. I'm sure he won’t mind.”

A few questions later and Derek is back in the den exhausted. He followed suit and went to sleep like the others. Stiles blinked his eyes open looking at his clock: 2:18 A.M. He pushed himself up out the bed. Leaving his room deciding to check on the others. Once he finished upstairs he went to the kitchen. He froze when he saw Derek sleep on the couch. I thought he went to the house with Elly, Sty thought. “*Whispering* Derek, Derek, Derek.” Stiles shook his lightly.

Derek woke up swinging his claws in fear catching something.


	10. Cold

Previously on Help

A few questions later and Derek is back in the den exhausted. He followed suit and went to sleep like the others. Stiles blinked his eyes open looking at his clock: 2:18 A.M. He pushed himself up out the bed. Leaving his room deciding to check on the others. Once he finished upstairs he went to the kitchen. He froze when he saw Derek sleep on the couch. I thought he went to the house with Elly, Sty thought. “*Whispering* Derek, Derek, Derek.” Stiles shook his lightly.  
Derek woke up swinging his claws in fear catching something.  
_________________  
Once Derek realized what he had done he started to freak the fuck out. He slid to the other end of the couch, away from Stiles. “Alpha I am so so so sorry. I didn’t mean to-. It was an accident I swear.” Derek was doing some pretty hideous breathing now waiting to be hit. “Derek relax, I know.” Stiles moved towards Derek and Derek closed his eyes baring his throat.

Stiles nosed up Derek’s neck. Then he kissed Derek’s neck, getting him to calm down some. “Derek you’re okay alright. Hey look, they’re gone see?” Stiles turn to show Derek who finally opened his eyes. “Derek understand this, alright, I have a house full of puppies ok. I have had way worse then a little scratch. I should have known better than to wake you like that.” Derek nodded feeling way less guilty for accidentally scratching him.

He was feeling bold so he let his instincts take over. Next thing he knew he was kissing Stiles and he was kissing back. In Derek’s mind he was screaming. It took all of Stiles’ self control to pull way much to Derek’s dismay who whimpered. “I need to check on Hunter you coming with?” Derek nodded but then froze. “Derek what is it?” 

“Um it was something Hunter told me- I told him I would ask you for him- But I fell asleep.” “Derek breathe. What were you going to ask?” “Hunter’s parents kicked him out when his dad caught him and his boyfriend making out. I told him I would ask you if he could stay.” “Yeah yeah he can stay. I’ll let his sister know he is okay.” Derek nodded happily and they got up.

Hunter was awoke on the couch downstairs. He sensed Derek coming back down. “I’m fine Derek you didn’t have to check on me again, it's like 2 in the morning.” In all Hunter’s talking he failed to realize that someone much stronger following Derek until Hunter stopped talking and went stiff. 

“Take it easy Hunter it’s just an instinctual thing that should wear off when you gain control over your senses. I’m an alpha, anyway.” Hunter turned around and saw Stiles, he gave a breath of relief. Hunter gave Stiles a hug like his life depended on it. “You’ll do just fine Hunter.” Stiles smiled down at him.

They went upstairs, Stiles started a pot of coffee, gave them the remote and made his way to a shower. I should probably call Winter soon so she can stop hyperventilating, Stiles thought in the shower. Stiles stepped out and toweled down. He pulled on some sweats but didn’t bother with a shirt when he smelled the coffee.

He ran down the stars knowing the others won’t wake up. “Want some coffee Hunter? Here you go Derek.” He handed Derek a cup and looked at Hunter. “Um no thank you. Do you think I can call my sister.” “I think that would be best. I imagine her hyperventilating with worry.” Stiles started laughing fishing out his phone out his pocket.

Derek looked down with a smile on his face. Stiles slid behind him kissing his neck. “You should go lay back down. Trust me you’ll need every ounce of energy for Lyd. Go in my room I’ll stay with him until he’s done.” Stiles whispered in Derek’s ear. Derek turned around, he gave Stiles a quick chaste kiss and a good night then went upstairs. “Um Stiles she has a few words for you.”


	11. Unfinished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me props for this one i finished this on the bus to and from school! Read the ending notes please.

*Please don’t be alarmed by the title that is the actual name of the chapter. Can yall do me a favor though, let me know what yall like and what i'm doing wrong please. Not leaving comments is quite upsetting. Not exactly a fight scene but there's action. Listen here, you aren't allowed to hunt me down for ANYthing that happens in this chapter.*  
_______________________________

Previously On Help  
Derek looked down with a smile on his face. Stiles slid behind him kissing his neck. “You should go lay back down. Trust me you’ll need every ounce of energy for Lyd. Go in my room I’ll stay with him until he’s done.” Stiles whispered in Derek’s ear. Derek turned around, he gave Stiles a quick chaste kiss and a good night then went upstairs. “Um Stiles she has a few words for you.”  
__________________________  
Hunter passed the phone to a chuckling Stiles. He only had to breathe into the phone for her to start yelling at him. “What in the honest hell is wrong with you?! God I love you. Why didn’t you call me when you found him? Is he giving you any problems? I’ve been going half out of my mind worrying! Do you mind letting him stay with you?”   
Stiles started laughing again. “Make up your mind women, are you mad at me or are you happy? Yeah love you too. He’s not a problem and yes it’s fine, he can stay…um….. Sure yeah you can come over later.” Stiles hung up the phone and breathed. Now I have to get the house mostly empty, Stiles thought. 

“Alright now that that’s handled, get some sleep kid. Your sister is coming over later. Sleep on the couch in the living room, no one should bother you.” Stiles ruffled Hunter’s hair then walk to the stairs. “Thank you Stiles,” Hunter gave sleepily. Stiles walked in his room stopping when he closed the door. After a minute he opted not to sleep in his boxers in favor of having Derek in his bed.

Content with just sleeping shirtless, he slid into his bed behind Derek. Derek’s heartbeat sped up slightly and he got hard. Derek couldn’t think of any other reason as to why he was reacting to Stiles likes this unless-. “Der you okay? *Stiles sniffed sharply* Um .... Nevermind. I guess I was right then hmn?”

“Stiles I am so sorry.” Derek moved to get up and babble out more of the apology. Anticipating this Stiles put his arm around Derek's waist, pulled Derek into his chest, and put his face in Derek’s neck. A soft rumbling came from Stiles’ chest calming a frazzled Derek. “Easy puppy, relax now. I'm not mad and I'm sure as hell not going to kick you out for being horny, if that’s what you're thinking. I like you too.” Stiles ran his nose up and down Derek's neck.

“Sleep now and we can talk about this later, alright?” Sty gave comfortingly. Derek nodded and curled into Stiles’ chest dozing off.

Stiles woke up to an empty bed. Where Derek was lying was still warm, he hasn’t been gone long. He smelled bacon. He assumed Derek didn’t want to wake him and just went to eat. Stiles got up, still not putting on a shirt, and went downstairs to eat. Walking into the kitchen groggily listening to good mornings. 

He walked to the coffee pot and Lydia handed him a plate of food. “Thanks Lyds.” He said giving her a kiss on the head. Breakfast was fairly quiet. Everyone, mostly the twins, were waiting for Stiles to give them their punishment. Stiles just stood there eating breakfast. After he was finished he began to talk. “Lydia you and the girls still going to the mall right?” Lydia nodded, “Yeah Danny’s coming too. Elly you wanna go? I'm pretty sure the boys a going to be training.” 

Eliza turned the offer down telling her she’s up for some training. Danny looked up confused and Ethan laughed. Which gets him an angry boyfriend. Yup, I'm going to get hell for this later aren’t I? Ethan thought to himself. “Derek’s going too. And before I forget, twins keys. I'm not done with you too by the way don’t think you’re off the hook that easily.” Ethan and Aiden both threw Stiles their keys looking down afterwards. “We’ll discuss the rest later. Boyd, library right? Izzy, Scott movies?” He received nods from all three boy’s.

“Alright now then, I gotta go to Deaton's to pick up some stuff. Come on Scotty I’ll drop you off at work. Girls…….. Okay Lydia, be nice. Danny make sure she doesn’t kill anyone.” Stiles let to change not bothering to stick around for Lydia’s temper tantrum. Derek followed behind him, waiting to speak until they got to their room. Can I even call it that, Derek thought. 

“Do I have to go? I mean yeah me and Lydia are cool and no one seems to have a problem with me. But Lydia still terrifies the hell out of me. And I don’t think I'm comfortable enough to be in public just yet. Especially since the wolves that came for me were a just fraction of the-” It took Derek a second to realize that Stiles was kissing him and to kiss back. 

“Derek calm down. That’s why I asked Danny to go with them. See, Danny is one of my oldest friends and one of the first members. He gets protective of new betas. Though Hunter technically would be, I haven’t made him pack yet. I have to talk to Winter. Anyway the point is he won't let anything happen to you, neither will the others. I won't go back on my promise, we are going to talk about this and everything else.” 

Derek got stiff, thinking about everything he has to tell the pack, to tell Stiles. “Don’t worry, I promise you I WILL NOT LET ANYONE OR THING HURT YOU. You’re part of my pack you get the same protection they do. Derek you have to at least begin to understand that we are a pack and we protect each other. Not only because we have to but because we’re a family. Now you’re apart of that okay. Let them help. I gotta take Scott to work but hopefully I’ll be back before you leave.” 

Stiles gave Derek another kiss then made his way to Roscoe. Together, Scott and Stiles hit the road. “Hey Scotty, I gotta hypothetical question for you.” Scott looked up trying to hide his confusion by nodding. Stiles gave him points for trying. “What if I were to leave for a little bit? Do you think you can hold down the fort til I get back? Of course you would be down a few packmates though.”

Scott thought about it for a while. “Yeah I think we would be fine as long as I have Lydia here. I can handle all the alpha type situations. But having to deal with the bickering all the time. It's good to have her around. Why what are you thinking.”

Stiles looked forward hard focusing. “I may have to go to Nevada to talk with my uncle. I didn’t think it would be smart to go alone or leave Derek for that matter. So I was going to take a few of the others too. Ally, Ethan, Eliza, and possibly Boyd. Hopefully it won't take very long and we can be back in 3 days.” Stiles shut off the jeep and Scott nodded confirming they would be alright. 

“Silver Springs does still have cell towers right?” Scott asked genuinely concerned. Stiles laughed, “Yes Scott it's not exactly a ghost town. Come on let’s go before Deaton kills us.” They hopped out the car and went in.

“Good morning boys” Deaton said startling Scott and Stiles, who were still talking. “Sorry Deaton I held him up this morning, giving out punishments.” Stiles gave explaining why Scott was late. “That's fine. Scott there’s a cage of puppies that need vaccinations in the back.” Deaton called in his 'i have business with your alpha so busy yourself’ voice.  
Scott got moving quickly since he was already late. “Did you talk to him?” Deaton asked seriously. “Yeah i did but made it into a hypothetical question. I may not have to go. Just do me a favor and look after them if I do have to. Anyway do you have the books I asked for?” Stiles replied dismissing the conversation completely. 

Deaton nodded understanding why Stiles was being so dismissive of the topic. Stiles hated not knowing what was going on. He doesn’t know anything on Derek’s old pack, nor hat Eliza got herself into. “Yes, actually they’re on the table over there. Just send them to work with Scott when you’re finished,” Deaton said. “Thanks I’ll let Liza know. I do have a question thought, it's about Derek. Did find anything wrong with him at all? Big or small?”

Deaton looked up both interested and concerned. “Now that you mention it, there was a bruise on his leg that looked like claw marks.” Stiles gets angry but is able to keep his eyes in check. “Damit. Could you tell if they can from another wolf or something else?” Stiles said gradually losing a grip on his anger control. “No not exactly. Why do you ask, if you don’t mind?” Deaton pushed to know.

Stiles looked at him for a minute, trying to listen for Scott. Satisfied that Scott was too busy to listen. “Because of this.” Stiles let loose, tuning to his beta form for Deaton to see. But the shocker, the thing that even made Dr. D faulter was the fact that one of Stiles’ eyes shined red and the other purple. 

“It happened the night we saved Derek. I made sure no one saw. Before you say something, yes Derek does know too, but we haven’t talked about everything yet. We know we’re mates. The thing thats bothering me though is, I just can’t figure out why his eyes haven’t changed yet. They should at least be rimmed by now.” Stiles ranted telling Deaton his concerns. 

“By what you told me, his eyes haven’t changed, one you have two sets of supernatural dna so his is trying to figure out which one to adapt to. Two you to haven’t had sex yet so his eyes changing is delayed. So there is nothing to worry about.” Stiles listened to every word finally understanding and slowly changing back. He thanked Deaton and said bye to Scott, then went on his way.

When he got back to the house the others were leaving for the mall. Stiles was able to slip a kiss in before they pulled off. “Sty change of plans i'm not gonna be able to practice with you guy after all. I'm going to dad’s.” Eliza said running out the door. *Whistling* “Guys listen up I want everyone else in the clearing in 30 minutes.” Stiles said putting the books and potion in one of the extra rooms that Elly claimed as her own then running out the back door to the clearing.

What am I going to do to the last one here. Maybe I’ll make them do push ups for five minutes, Stiles thought waiting for the boys to get there. “Jackson you’re doing push ups for five minutes. As for the rest of you two laps around the property.” The twins, Boyd, and Isaac took off while Jax did push ups. When they got back Jackson was done. 

“Alright first me and Jax will be blindfolded then Boyd and …….. Ethan are going to attack us first then yall will switch.” Everyone nodded, so Sty and Jax got back to back. Stiles snapped his fingers, both of their eyes were covered. Boyd and Ethan looked at each other. Then started to attack on the same wavelength. Jax and Ethan were going at it, while Stiles ducked and dodged Boyds attacks.

After a few more minutes Boyd was able to land a couple of hits, but ultimately was pinned down by Stiles. It didn’t exactly work that well for Jackson. Ethan had him pinned almost breaking Jax’s arm. “Break it up boys.” Ethan let him up and Sty got a text from Erica.

Catwoman: umm we hav a slight problem

Batman: what?

Catwoman: sumthin is wrong wit Der but hes hidin it well

Batman: DISCREETLY tell danny to grab his hand n he should be fine

Catwoman: okay

Stiles deemed that problem solved but another one came up. They were being attacked by some weres. They were taken out quite fast seeing as there were only three of them. Isaac had one of them detained. Stiles started questioning him, “What is your business on my land?” Even though he was pinned down, he didn’t answer.

“Very well, since I believe you don’t know who you’re in front of I’ll tell you. I'm the alpha of the Stilinski pack. And if you're here because of one the reasons I can think of, you should know you're playing with fire. Here’s why see, if you're here for Derek you should know that’s my boyfriend and Eliza is my twin sister.” With every word Stiles spoke the prisoner’s eyes just got wider. 

“I have a message for you, from Derek’s alpha. He’s coming to take what belongs to his batas in two months, if it isn’t returned before then.” Stiles was furious this was a declaration of war, his eyes were shining bright blood red. “Here’s a message for him. Lay a finger on my mate and I’ll tear you to shreds.” Stiles motioned for Isaac to let the prisoner go. 

Stiles roared at the prisoner who ran off. “Practice is done with for today, head back to the house.” Stiles said as calmly as possible for his beta’s. 

Bestfriend Alpha: u ko that what if question i asked earlier

Scotty: yea

Bestfriend Alpha: it's not so what if anymore

Scotty: ok thats fine ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im writing a Supernatural fic and I need some help. Let me know if you want to help via the comments or my social media which is on my profile page.


	12. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to hate me so much for this.

Previously on Help

 

Stiles roared at the prisoner who ran off. “Practice is done with for today, head back to the house.” Stiles said as calmly as possible for his beta’s. 

Bestfriend Alpha: u ko that what if question i asked earlier

Scotty: yea

Bestfriend Alpha: it's not so what if anymore

Scotty: ok thats fine ig

_______________________________

Stiles angrily ran back to the manor. He got there and immediately went to his room to busy himself. A few hours later the others returned too. Stiles was still pretty heated about the whole situation. When Derek came upstairs he instantly noticed something wrong with Stiles. “Hey what’s wrong Stiles?” Derek with concern in his voice. “How was the shopping trip, everything go well?”

Derek looked confused. Why is he blowing off my question, what the hell happened? Derek thought sympathetically. “It was fine nothing special happened,” He said putting the bags down. “Derek I wasn’t going to tell you, because I didn’t want to scare you. And you were just getting used to being here.” Stiles started. “Okay Stiles you're scaring me by not getting to the point.”

Stiles sighed, “C’mere. *Stiles pulled Derek into his lap. He wrapped his arm around Der’s waist rubbing his nose against his neck, calming both of them. * Earlier three wolves attacked us during training. There was a message from the alpha to me. He’s coming in two months to take what belongs to his beta.” Derek couldn’t breathe, the thought of him going back there to the abuse. 

“Shh shh shh, hey, hey, I won’t let anything happen. I made you a promise remember.” Stiles said. Derek nosed back at Sty’s neck calming down. Then he kissed it and Stiles froze up a little. “Derek watcha doin?” Stiles leaned back to look at him, and Derek looked at the floor. “I want to make this official.” To Sty’s surprise Derek looked at him with one eye rimmed red and the other purple.

Stiles stared smiling at Der’s eyes. “God you're gorgeous, but I told you before I can wait. That’s in place at any point. TELL me if you need me to stop.” Stiles was dead ass serious and Derek sensed it. He nodded, and Stiles moved to kiss Derek’s neck. Der was moaning quietly. There was a knock on the door. Stiles waved his arm, and he dropped the soundproof spell. “Who and what is it?” Stiles said slightly agitated proceeding to lick on Derek’s neck. Derek bit his lip to keep from being loud. 

Stiles brought his head down to kiss Derek and Derek decided on payback. He bit Stiles’s ear. “It's me dimwit. Winter’s here and I need to talk to you about something.” Of course it’s Lydia. Who else would it be, Sty thought. “Well then tell Hunter. Can it wait?” Stiles tried going back to teasing Derek. “No not really.” Stiles sighed defeated. He moved to get up from under Derek, but he felt Der touch his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry this isn’t the end, but we have to go handle that.” Stiles kisses Derek again, then got up out the chair to put a shirt on. Stiles put the soundproof barrier back up. Sty and Der left out together. Derek went down stairs to go sit with the others. No one said anything about Derek smelling like alpha. Stiles was pulled into Lydia’s room.

Aiden went downstairs with the others. “Scott let Winter in slowly. What did you come get me for?” Lyd looked scared to bring up what's on her mind, Stiles was patient though. “Okay so this isn’t concrete just yet. I noticed something though. Jackson had been pulling away from Ally. I’m not mad and I doubt she would be either when she finds out he likes Danny. Not exactly sure if they all like each other or what. I just thought I would bring it to your attention.”

“Thank you for telling me out of concern. I’ll let them tell me and IF they can’t resolve it on their own I’ll step in.” What the fuck, Stiles thought. Stiles ran out of Lydia’s room without saying anything, followed by Lydia. “Winter we can talk about this later, right now you, Allison, Eliza, Hunter, and Derek need to go down stairs. Allison I don’t want you fighting for now. Derek please just go. Boyd, Jackson, Aiden, Scott lets go.” “Stiles what the hell.” 

“Eliza for once, can you fucking listen to me. Danny-” He cut Stiles off. “On it,” he said going to the floor bringing his arms up with his eyes shining emerald. The boys called earlier and Stiles ran out the door. “Stiles what is going on,” Scott asked once they were out of earshot. “I smelled an intruder but I could feel they’re hurt. I didn’t want to risk it being a trap.” No one else bothered to question Stiles, everyone knows how protective he can be.

The intruder was laying on a tree not to far from the border lines. The others circled the tree. “Who are you and what do you want?” The intruder submitted to Stiles letting his eyes glow blue. 

 

 

“My name is . . . . . . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses????


	13. Rollin'

Previously on Help

 

The intruder was laying on a tree not to far from the border lines. The others circled the tree. “Who are you and what do you want?” The intruder submitted to Stiles letting his eyes glow blue. “My name is . . . . . . .”  
_______________  
“. . . . Peter Hale. I'm Derek’s uncle, i just want to make sure my nephew is okay.” Stiles eyes were glowing red as he was thinking about what to do. He turned back from his beta form. “Aiden Scott you two can go back to the house. Jackson go get Derek, then you can go back too. Scott make sure everyone calms down.” Scott didn't seem to want to leave but decided not to be stubborn, feeling Sty’s unease. The boys went back to the house. “Derek Stiles wants you,” Jackson said when he walked in the door. “Okay,” Derek said confused. Der and Jax left and start running. “He told me to go back, just follow his scent.” 

Derek nodded and Jax left. What the hell something smells familiar, Der thought. He was running on autopilot, he almost ran right into Stiles. But Sty caught him just in time. “Easy you okay?” “Sorry I was thinking more than paying attention.” Derek said shyly. Stiles smiled, thank you for sending me him lord. “Uncle Peter? What the. . . how the. . . Stiles?” “I have nothing to do with this.” Peter grunted in pain, and Derek dropped to his side lifting Peter’s shirt. “That’s bad, why aren’t you healing?” “You know why nephew,” Peter said wheezing.

Not looking at him, “Stiles i wouldn’t ask you to do this unless it was important to me. Heal him please.” Stiles wiped away the tear that Derek didn't know fell. “It’s okay babe.” Stiles had a heart okay. “Peter i swear to god if you try to hurt him, my pack, or me, i won't give a damn whether you're his blood or not I will deal with you personally.” Stiles added an additional eye change to show it was less of a threat and more of a promise.

Derek felt he could accept that so he slipped his hand into Stiles’. Stiles looked down at Derek, then threw up his arm mumbling something in Latin. Peter sighed in relief, so Der figured whatever Stiles was doing was working and he was grateful. Stiles called Scott, “Send Winter home, tell her I’ll call her tomorrow, tell Eliza to go to my dad’s house, I want three of you set up for security detail, then the rest of them need to be upstairs until i give the word.”

“Understood Alpha.” ~Beep~ he hung up. Stiles pulled up Der and start walking with him hand and hand. Peter waited before getting up and following as to not anger the young alpha any further. Stiles threw his arm protectively around Derek, pulling him closer and kissing him on the cheek. “I don’t mean to sound needy or to overstep my place already, but I believe that my arm is broken.” Stiles stopped in his tracked, turning around with his eyes glowing purple. 

“A hybrid I see.” Stiles gave him a dry look that meant ‘no shit sherlock shut up’. “There isn't much I can do out here. Just realigning the arm won't be enough. There are bone fragments sitting out of place. I can fix it when we get back to my house.” And that was the end of it by the finality in his voice. Peter continued to keep his distance from the couple. They got to the house and Erica, Aiden, and Jackson were downstairs.

“Erica go get the first aid kit. Derek can you go check on Hunter, I’m pretty sure I freaked him out early.” Derek nodded then left with Erica. “Once I'm done you guys are taking him to the loft for now. When you get to the school i’ll send three others.” Stiles worked on Peter, then he sent them away.

Back in their room. They were cuddling in bed when Stiles got a call. “Ignore it.” Stiles said annoyed. He let it go to voicemail. Twenty minutes later Stiles hears someone on the porch. Thankfully Derek was asleep under Stiles. Who carefully pulled his arm back and got out of bed.

He strolled down the stairs to the front door. When he opened the door no one was there, so he figured he was hearing things. I seriously am hanging out with Winter too long.


	14. Survival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait schools a bitch. Let me know what yall think and how yall spent new years eve. HAPPPPPPY NEEEEEEEWWWWWWW YEARRSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!

Previously on Help

Back in their room. They were cuddling in bed when Stiles got a call. “Ignore it.” Stiles said annoyed. He let it go to voicemail. Twenty minutes later Stiles hears someone on the porch. Thankfully Derek was asleep under Stiles. Who carefully pulled his arm back and got out of bed.   
He strolled down the stairs to the front door. When he opened the door no one was there, so he figured he was hearing things. I seriously am hanging out with Winter too long.   
_______________________________

Derek rolled awake when Stiles came back. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up. I thought I heard the doorbell.” Derek murmured an ‘it’s okay was waking up anyway’ into Stiles’ chest moving closer to him. Stiles put his arm around Derek’s waist nuzzling at his neck. Derek moved to get a kiss but got ‘hot’ and stopped. “Hey don’t be scared i want it too.” Stiles said reassuringly. Stiles’ hand slipped under Derek’s shirt. 

Derek’s breath hitched dangerously fast, which made Derek freeze.“I can’t. I’m sorry, please i can’t.” Derek panicky rushed out starting to cry. “Shh shh hey it’s ok we can stop. I told you we could go slow. You don’t have to apologize.” Stiles wiped away Derek’s tear. “I’m going to pull my hand out now.” Der nodded signaling that Sty can move his hands. “It is okay if you aren’t ready to tell me but when you are I’m going to be here to listen.” Stiles whispered in Der’s ear.

Stiles pulled a still sniffling Derek back into his chest. Derek slowly fell back asleep so Stiles grabbed his phone again. He had a message from Winter.

Snow Queen: is evrything good

Klutz: yea where good Derek's a lil shook but wbu we threw alot at u earlier

Snow Queen: yea……. it’ll take sum gettin use to but i think ill manage i'm more worried bout hunter

Klutz: i think he’ll do just fine

Snow Queen: i hope ur rite

Stiles' clicked his phone off and got back out of bed taking his phone with him. Derek caught his arm as he was leaving the bed. “I'm just going to check on Hunter that's it. I’ll be right back.” Derek took a minute before he let go. Stiles' left the room shutting the door behind him. He decided to check on the others. He took the soundproof barrier down to insure no intrusion. He put the barrier back up and went to the basement.

He pushed the door out. All he did was stare at the motionless figure on the couch. He could hear the kid breathing which put him at ease. Stiles didn't realize how long he had been sitting their until he sensed Derek’s wolf. He turned around to see a sleepy Derek leaning against the wall eyes half lidded. Stiles smiled moving toward Derek kissing him on the cheek. “Come on lay back down.” Sty said holding back laughs. “Come with me.” came sleepily from Der.

They made it back to the room and laid back down when Stiles got a message. 

Caramel Cuz B: we need to talk n i need help

Big Cuz: yea wassup

Caramel Cuz B: idk what happened  
Big Cuz: ?????

 

The person on the other end didn’t respond and all that did to serve Sty is high blood pressure so he called. 

~Ring Ring~

~Ring Ring~

On the third ring they picked up. “Carmelo what the hell is going on? Where’s Carman and Uncle Tony?” Stiles rushed out when the call picked up. (Whispering) “I don’t know where dad is but my sister is sleep.” “Then why in his holy name are you texting me at this hour?” Stiles raged at his little cousin. “Because I knew you’d be up.” He shot back just as snarky as Stiles. “Of course you did what’s up.” “I like someone and don’t know how to go about it,” Carmelo said shyly. The shock set in and Stiles set up really fast jerking around Derek. “WHAT?!? Oh shit sorry Der. Since when were you interested in people.”

“Very funny you gonna help or not? Who’s Der?” “Um.. yeah I’ll help and you’ll meet Derek in two day cause I’ll be coming out there.” “Great you can help when you get out here also I look forward to meeting him.” “Tell my baby girl good morning when she gets up.” “Yeah yeah whatever good night cuzo” 

~Click~

This is gonna be an eventful mini-vaca.


	15. Doubt

Previously on Help

“Very funny you gonna help or not? Who’s Der?” “Um.. yeah I’ll help and you’ll meet Derek in two days cause I'll be coming out there.” “Great you can help when you get out here also I look forward to meeting him.” “Tell my baby girl good morning when she gets up.” “Yeah yeah whatever good night cuzo” 

~Click~

This is gonna be an eventful mini-vaca.  
_______________

“Sorry baby that was my little cousin Carmelo. Him and his sister are my uncle’s kids. Yes the one Elly was staying with.” Stiles finished and Derek closed his mouth back, having all his questions answered. They laid back down snugly. The last thing Stiles did was send a text to Elly.

Twin: we need to talk.

Eliza would know when she saw it that the period meant it was serious. 

“Shit!” Stiles said hard then realize how shaken it made Derek. “No, sorry not you. I still haven't talked to the twins.” Sty assured. Derek relaxed at that, but also got a thought. He didn't want to speak out of turn then he remembered what Allison ask of him and made clear to him, so he spoke up. “Just curious.... are they getting their bikes back?” Stiles smiled at Derek's shyness. “Yeah they will but they're also doing theirs, Boyd’s, and Allison’s chores for the rest of the month. I’m also tempted to kick their asses, but they’ve been through enough of that, so I’ll just make them run till they can’t anymore.” Stiles gave softly.

“One other thing.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Derek went rigid, and the only thing flowing of him was fear. He didn't want Stiles to be angry with him at his next question. “Derek you okay?” Stiles didn't even care what the question was. Comforting his mate was his only priority in that moment. So he did a little magic. Stiles snapped his fingers and a relaxing scent filled the air. Taking a few minutes to effect Derek's body although surely doing so. Then he mumbled something in latin then there were falling stars in their room. It began to mesmerize Derek. They just sat there and watched for almost an hour before anything else was said. 

“Please ask what you where going to earlier? I promised you that no abuse would come from you saying what you wanted. I meant it.” Stiles told him again. “Could i. . . . Go see my uncle?” Derek was still scared but less. Stiles smiled while hiding his anger. “Of course you can but only if i'm with you.” Stiles said and Derek perked up. He shouldn't have trespassed on my land, but he is still his blood, so i can’t forbid him from seeing his uncle. “Just tell me when you want to go.” Derek took it and ran with it. “Go back to sleep now we got two more days till spring break. ”

They got up a few hours later to go to school. The that morning Eliza saw her phone lighting up with Sty’s message. She cringed fearfully as she read it hoping that it's not because of what she's thinking. If it is she already knows that she's about to get an ear full. The car ride was smooth till they pulled up to the building. Everyone sat in the cars waiting for Stiles or Derek (give me your ideas/ guesses on why Derek too) to let them go. Stiles made hand gestures out of everyone's view. 

*Derek don't get scared. This is part of a telepathy spell for when you're not with me. I'm only listening when you call. I'm bout to talk to the twins. You can stay if you want to.* “Everyone can go except the twins.” Danny and Lydia left the twins with a kiss good luck. Derek decided to stay. Stiles got out the car and leaned on it. Then Derek followed suit as the twins walked over timidly. Stiles held up the keys to their bikes.

They both perked up at that but where smart enough not to reach for them. “What you two did was extremely idiotic and dangerous. And you two know better. Regardless, though, i'm going to give you guys the bikes back. Do it again without the go ahead and see what happens. But you’re doing Ally’s and Boyd’s chores on top of yours for the rest of the month. Also you to are running after school.” “Done and Done.” They both said; though they know what that means. They took their keys making sure to rub against Sty, saying thanks and leaving.

Stiles smiled at them as they ran to the building. Derek leaned on Stiles smiling too. Stiles leaned in and kissed him. Derek inhaled being pulled in front of Stiles. They were giving the parking lot and everyone in front of the school a spectacle. Stiles pulled back laughing. “Come on before we’re late.” Stiles grabbed his hand and Derek tried to hide his face as they walked away. 

The day was going smoothly until after lacrosse practice. He wants to know why Isaac is crying, why there are unfamiliar wolves on the field, and why some of his pups are almost in beta form circled around Isaac.


	16. Returned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments for me!!!

Previously On Help

Stiles smiled at them as they ran to the building. Derek leaned on Stiles smiling too. Stiles leaned in and kissed him. Derek inhaled being pulled in front of Stiles. They were giving the parking lot and everyone in front of the school a spectacle. Stiles pulled back laughing. “Come on before we’re late.” Stiles grabbed his hand and Derek tried to hide his face as they walked away. 

The day was going smoothly until after lacrosse practice. He wants to know why Isaac is crying, why there are unfamiliar wolves on the field, and why some of his pups are almost in beta form circled around Isaac.  
________

 

Danny’s eyes were glowing and he was about to shift then he felt Stiles coming, and he refrained from it to keep from being in more trouble. Danny, Scott, Boyd, and Aiden were circling Isaac with the girls in the stands. Thankfully no one else was out there with them.

 

“Danny, Danny hey look at me. Get Isaac out of here he needs to heal safely. He can’t to that out here you need to help him. Let me handle this, alright?” Stiles said trying to get Danny to snap out of overwhelming rage without using alpha persuasion. Danny closes his eyes, coming back to himself. “Thanks Stiles.” Danny gave turning to get Izzy to take him home. Stiles shot the ones in the bleachers a look meaning going with them.

 

Stiles let the other boys and Derek stay with him. Stiles took Danny’s place at the front with Derek next to him on his right. Scott on his right with Aiden flanking him while Boyd flanked Derek. “Who the fuck are you and why do you think have any authority to lay a hand on any one of my betas.” Stiles said eyes glowing dark red. “What the hell did you two do.” came from a familiar voice out of view.

 

Camren walked in front of the two wolves facing Stiles submitting to him. Stiles nodded at him and Camren let his head fall. “I sincerely apologize for any trouble these two have caused I’m taking them to the territory of the Ito pack. As I was transporting them when something in the woods spooked them. I am extremely sorry for allowing them to stray away.” Camren said to Stiles honestly. 

 

“They hurt one of my betas.” Stiles said adding a snarl at the two behind Camren, who went stiff. “Please allow me to inform Alpha Ito and let her deal with them?” Stiles thought about Camren request finally agreeing as he nosed at Derek’s temple. “I’m aware that I gave you permission to come and go as you please under orders from Satomi, but when you need to bring others just text me.” Stiles said turning to walk away. Camren nodded taking the other two with him.

 

Stiles, Boyd, Derek, and Ethan all got into the jeep and Scott took his bike home. Stiles drove home on autopilot almost missing when Derek asked his question. “What was wrong with Danny?” Derek asked with the two in the back wondering the same thing. 

 

Stiles sighed then started. “Remember when I said that Danny is on of my oldest friends and one of the first members. Well, back when we were kids. Only when me, him, and Scott knew about me. Before his powers were strong and Scott got bit. I was seven and they were six. Isaac’s mother had passed away and his older brother had went to the military. His dad blamed him for everyone leaving, causing him to start getting abused. It only got worse when his brother died in combat. He got beat, stuff thrown at him, and was locked in a freezer most nights, which is the reason for his claustrophobia. One night his dad fell asleep after getting drunk thankfully before Isaac got home and he ran away to Danny’s house. Danny called me and Scott to help. Isaac ended up crying himself to sleep before we got there. Danny was pissed and asked me to help build a case on it. But it was hard. I heal Isaac that night. After that night, anytime Isaac could get away he came to us still clueless about the supernatural. We were trying to keep him away from him but eventually we couldn’t any longer. He came over after a particularly bad beating and I couldn’t wait for him to fall asleep to help. I had told my dad we took him to the hospital and told him everything when Danny and Scott got there. My dad was able to arrest Mr. Lahey with a statement from Isaac. He got to live with Scott and Melissa. He was there when Scott got bit and was tired of not being able to help so when he was 12 he asked to be bitten. Danny has been protective of Izzy since that first night. Kind of how Jackson is with Danny. They’ve been best friends since they were three. I never thought I would have to tell that story again. We were all put in a bad space listening to Isaac’s statement. He’s been getting better though.” 

 

No one spoke after that. Sty stopped at the store first. When he got back, he had two bags full of junk. They got to the house everyone was in the den. Danny was healing Isaac. “I was able to reset his ribs but i can’t with his arm. There’s to many shatters.” Danny said. Stiles let his eyes glow purple, finding all the out of place pieces. “Get ready to take his pain.” Stiles ordered and everyone found a way to touch him. Stiles held up his hand slowly closing it bringing all the stray pieces back to where they should be. Everyone took his pain at the same time so he couldn’t feel it. Once he was done they all piled up around him for comfort.  
“Izzy you can pick what we order tonight.” Sty said smiling getting a request of Chinese food.

 

Elly was fidgeting from were she was sitting. Stiles pulled himself from the puppy pile and had Elly follow him. {Stiles is she ok} Derek asked on the telepathy string. {Yeah baby she has issues with emotions is all.} Stiles gave back smiling to himself, closing his door. Stiles didn’t even wait for the theatrics getting right to the point, “You like Winter don’t you?” She nodded. 

 

“I knew it and when she wanted to talk to me the first day you guys came that it was about you. She likes you too but I'm not getting into this you two have to do this yourselves. And what the hell am I going to do with Hunter and Peter.”

 

Elly looked up at him confused. “I could smell it on them the other day.” Stiles gave quietly.

 

They walked out of his room and they hear laughing and arguing downstairs. They join the others and for a split second of bliss peace they were able to forget about their troubles. Though only temporarily.


	17. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this is. There's a bit more back story for Danny in here. It's really just Dethan fluff.

Previously on Help

They walked out of his room and they hear laughing and arguing downstairs. They join the others and for a split second of bliss peace they were able to forget about their troubles. Though only temporarily.   
__________

 

The first puppy pile they have had in a while ended in a seventh movie and a den full of sleeping puppies. Danny woke up and checked on Izzy then went upstairs. He was sitting on his bed staring at the necklace. That’s how Ethan found him five minutes later when he walked in the room after noticing he left from the den.

 

Danny closed the case fast when he was startled out of his thoughts by the scent of his boyfriend. “Good morning you alright?” Danny asked taking his eyes from the box. “Yes I’m fine I was just coming to check on you. What were you just looking at?” Ethan asked curious. Danny looked reluctant to answer, which made Ethan feel like he overstepped a line. 

 

“I wasn’t going to give it to you till tonight but fuck it. C’mere.” Danny said pulling Ethan on the bed close to him. Danny grabbed the case again giving it to Ethan. Who opened it cautiously and slow like he would break it. When Ethan saw the blue eyed wolf, he almost cried. “Turn the moon over.” Danny said pointing at it.

 

Ethan struggled to hold the tears back as he read the inscription. He just decided to kiss Danny instead. Slowly pushing him back to lay down straddling Danny’s waist. Danny bit Ethan’s lip gently. Ethan opened his mouth willingly. Danny dominated the kiss, sitting up he pulled Ethan further into his lap. Danny pushed up into him and Ethan tried to stifle the moan that left his mouth.

 

Danny just smiled and kissed him again redoing the motion a little harder this time. Danny moved down to Ethan’s neck starting an assault there. Contrary to many people's belief they never had sex with each other. They ended up interrupted at the motel and never got another chance with enough time with all the fighting. Danny realized that Ethan was trying to be still but couldn't so he stopped. “As much as i would love to keep going at this I need to check on Izzy and see if the others need anything.” Danny sighed disappointingly.

 

“It's not your fault you know?” Ethan started quietly honestly no wanting to be heard. “You couldn't have known what would happen and he doesn't blame you for it either. Stiles told up about what was going on when you guys were younger.” Ethan finished looking away nervously. Danny pulled his head to make them eye leveled to each other.

 

“Yeah I figured that would come up I guess. When I heard Izzy’s statement, it made me furious. I couldn't control myself so I left the hospital and he thought I was mad or disgusted with him. He couldn't have been more off on that on. I didn't want him to see me like that. I was so angry I went to the clearing and let my powers loose. That's when I found out the powers that were still dormant. When I talked to my mom about it she said she couldn't tell me because if a phoenix comes into their powers early it could be extremely dangerous. That’s how I lost my little sister.” Danny said reminiscent, but not sadly. He had come to terms with the situation, so it didn’t make him sad to talk about it anymore. 

 

Ethan listened tentatively like a child being told a bedtime story. “But that's all ancient history now thought.” Danny said moving to get up. He was stopped Ethan pulling him into a kiss. “I love you.” The words left Ethan’s mouth before he could think to stop it. It surprised Danny, which soon turned into a fondness only for him (Ethan). “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually everyone will have some back story told in the series.


	18. Competence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait but here you go

Previously on Help  
Ethan listened tentatively like a child being told a bedtime story. “But that's all ancient history now thought.” Danny said moving to get up. He was stopped Ethan pulling him into a kiss. “I love you.” The words left Ethan’s mouth before he could think to stop it. It surprised Danny, which soon turned into a fondness only for him (Ethan). “I love you too.”  
____________

 

It's been a week since the puppy pile. School has finally let out for summer break, Derek is finally settling in, and Ethan has not once taken off the necklace. Derek has been asking to go see is uncle and Stiles is finally taking him. Derek could barely sit still on the way to the loft. He was happy to see some family but also sad because he had a feeling they were the only ones left.

 

Stiles pulled into the lot, and turned the car off. He took a deep breath and got out, leaning on the car waiting for Derek to come around. “Thank you for this Stiles. I really appreciate it.” Derek said looking down as they walked to the door. “He’s you're family. I wouldn't do that to anyone. I know what it's like to be kept from family.” Stiles said. They got inside and took the elevator to the top floor though the could have taken the stairs. 

 

Eleven stops later and they're at the giant metal sliding door of the loft. Stiles sends the twins home so they can get some rest. Peter tried to hug Derek and Stiles growled at him flashing his eyes in warning. Peter’s hand shot up. Derek turned around with a look on his face that said ‘Really Sty he’s trying to give me a hug.’

 

Stiles gave and walked away. “Ok I have to go back to the house and get the others ready. I'll be back to pick you in two hours alright? I trust you, but if you need me …..” Stiles tossed Derek a phone. “The packs numbers are already programed. It's yours.” Stiles said then stole a kiss and made his way out the door. He gave a snap, which lined the outside of the door with mountain ash. Satisfied he took down the stairs.

 

He pulled in able to feel to feel that Eliza was actually in the house. ‘Hey Stiles’s’ came in as he walked to the kitchen, going to the fridge to get a water. “Listen up I need everyone in the den for me.” Stiles said after chugging most of his water. “Where’s Derek?” one of the pups piped up sounding like Allison. “With his uncle hopefully catching up. Ill pick him up in an hour or so. Anywho, I have to go to Silver Springs to talk to my uncle. I’m taking Ally, Boyd, Derek, Ethan, and Eliza with me and we shouldn’t be gone long, so pack for a weekend.” Stiles was cut off by Aiden “So in Stiles a week.” Aiden said chuckling. Sty looked at him and Aiden choked on his laughs making everyone else crack up. “We are leaving tomorrow so get packing!” Stiles yelled back scaling the stairs.

 

He closed his door. He pulled two suitcases from under his bed. He has to pack for him and Derek. Stiles was so focused on packing he almost missed someone knocking on his door. Jax walked in fidgeting a bit inside the room. “Yes Jax what’s wrong?” Stiles said giving Jackson his attention but not stopping his packing. 

 

“Um… I … um there’s a… I...” Jackson stumbled to find the right words. “Jax take a moment and breathe. Rip it off like a bandaid pup alright.” Stiles said calming Jax. Jackson released his breathe calmingly. “Ok like a bandaid. I like Danny and I dont know what to about it.” Jackson said so rushed it took Sty a moment to process the information.

 

“Ok well I’m taking Eth with me so take some time to talk to Danny about it that sound good?” Jax nodded at that option. They left Stiles’ room together. Stiles got back in Roscoe to go pick Derek up. 35 minutes later Stiles finds himself at that familiar metal door removing the mountain ash line, pushing the door open. Stiles found them on the couch watching a movie. Peter paused it when Derek got up to go to Stiles. Stiles nosed at Derek’s neck. 

 

“So here’s the deal. Since you’ll be staying in my territory to be closer to Derek, I will give you permission to roam the land. But you slip up, hurt someone, give me or my pack any reason to doubt your motives for a second and I will NOT hesitate to end you for their protection.” Stiles said and flashed his alpha eyes at him. Peter’s eyes flashed in response, “Understood.” 

 

They left happy with the day. “You're coming with me to Nevada with me tomorrow. I already packed for you. Some of the others are coming with us too. I just need to speak to my uncle and help my little cousin.” Stiles said and Derek nodded. They get back to the mansion. “Go lay down babe. I’ll be in there in a little bit. Scott and Lyds can I talk to y’all.” Stiles instructed walking to the kitchen with them following. “Here’s the rules. 

-Protect each other

-Let Winter spend time over here

-Do NOT let Peter anywhere near Hunter. I’ll deal with that when I get back

-Keep an eye on Peter. I gave him permission to move around 

Got it?” “Yes Alpha” they gave him in unison. They all walk out the kitchen. “Ally are you up to strength?” Sty asked curiously. “Should I bring my poisionness arrows?” She threw back at him. “Touche” Stiles said smiling at her curled on the couch with some other packmates. 

 

He went to his room finally resigning the day to sleeping with Derek. “Good night Der - bear.” kissing him lightly. He received a mumbled ‘night sty love you too.’ Stiles smiled to himself following Derek falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved this to wattpad as well if you like that platform better. Same username and title.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if i missed any tags you think should be on there. And if you want to help with the development of the story.


End file.
